kentosfandomcom-20200215-history
Troll
Trolls are a species indigenious to Raeltir, and can be found throughout the continent. They were created during the God Wars as a way to tackle any enemy spies, being put in specific locations where they could jump upon any unsuspecting victims. Though made for this purpose, some trolls were used in warfare, the most famous case being the Country Trolls, who were mass produced for the sole purpose of being infantry. As previously stated, trolls were first created during the God Wars in order to be a force to stop small groups of enemy infantry or spies from crossing certain locations. For this purpose, trolls were created to live in precise locations for prolonged periods of time- in riverbeds, upon mountains, under bridges, within caves, etc. They were created with enough intelligence to be able to deduct particular strategies for attacking any unweary travellers, but not enough intelligence for them to pick and choose their victims, or for them to decide to leave, or to potentially change sides during the war. Due to this, there are many varieties of troll- Common, River, Cave, Mountain, Jungle, Frost and Country. The last one, it must be noted, is not named for the environment it dwells in. Their original name has been lost to history, however their purpose still remains common knowledge. They were bred to be a nice kind of infantry, smarter than their other troll bretheren, capable of wielding weapons and learning fighting techniques. They were used in the war to the extent that they nearly reached extinction and for many centuries disappeared from the world's view. Although they were on the side of the Golden One the majority of the time through the God Wars, due to their not being picky about which enemies they attack, no sense of comradeship was shared between the species and any other. Also, their lesser intelligence made them be perceived as simple beasts instead of a people of their own. This would begin to turn uglier and uglier throughout the Fourth Age. As many species were now forming colonies, many of the paths which trolls guarded were unused, and out of sheer starvation many were driven to scavenge for food. This often lead to attacks on villages, which resulted in the trolls being hunted down. Only the Frost Trolls seemed to have prospered in this time frame, as they gained human-level intelligence for unknown reasons and formed a settlement at the base of Felhorn at the top of the Midpoint Mountains. Though a very secluded people, due to their knowledge of people's opinions on trolls, at some stage trade routes were opened between them and Capital City. Midway through the Fourth Age, the Country Trolls began to appear again and formed their own city within Troll Country. However, they were much more hostile than their Frost Troll counterparts, and shortlived. For it was at this stage that 'The Darkness' came over the mountains and destroyed their settlements, killing all who did not pledge allegiance to the necromancers. The Country Trolls' siding with the Darkness lead to an increased resentment of the troll species, and hostilities eventually escalated until the Frost Trolls were attacked and brutally wiped out of existence. Some say that the never-ending storm that exists about Felhorn was summoned up by the Frost Trolls in revenge, whilst the dwarves of Duorendain state that the Whitebeards had tried mining their, assisted by the Frost Trolls, but even at that time found the place uninhabitable. Category:Species